Conversations au mess
by Chryseis7
Summary: Tout est dans le titre !


Conversations au mess… 

Auteur : Chryséis

Site : http/perso.orange.fr/atlantis.fanart/

Genre : one shot

Résumé : tout est dans le titre, il s'agit de conversations au mess…

Saisons : 1 & 2

Disclamer : tout ceci n'est pas à moi… je ne gagne pas d'argent.. etc.…

- Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir?

A cette heure ci, le mess était bondé et il ne restait que très peu de places disponibles. Rodney leva la tête de l'écran de son ordinateur portable et vit Laura.

- Hum… Bien sur, lui répondit le scientifique, la bouche pleine.

Laura s'exécuta et s'assit en face de lui.

- Comment va Carson? continua McKay après avoir fini sa bouchée.

- Je vous demande pardon?

- Dois-je vraiment la répéter? répondit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

- Vous savez, vous devriez arrêter d'épier les gens.

- Moi, épierles gens ? dit-il en riant. Non. C'est vous qui feriez mieux d'être plus discrets!

- Ce n'est pas parce que vous nous avez surpris au détour d'un couloir que nous ne sommes pas discrets!

Mckay lui adressa un regard plein de sous entendus.

- Bon, d'accord. Il nous est arrivé de nous faire surprendre par d'autres personnes, avoua-t-elle.

- Discret?

- Oui, bon ça va… soupira-t-elle.

- Vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question, continua Rodney.

- Il va bien, merci pour lui.

- Mais de rien.

- Vous êtes vraiment un gamin, je l'avais déjà ressenti quand j'étais à l'intérieur de votre tête!

Laura suivait des yeux Zelenka qui venait de prendre son plateau. Le scientifique se dirigea vers eux.

- Est-ce qu'il y a encore de la place pour moi?

- Oui, bien sur! répondit hâtivement Laura, ravit que cette intrusion mette fin à cette discussion.

- Merci.

Il s'assit à côté de Rodney. Il restait encore trois places vides à côté d'eux qui n'allait sûrement pas tarder à être occupées. La conversation s'orienta sur d'autres sujets scientifiques, au désespoir de Laura, qui avait bien du mal à les suivre. Soudain, McKay s'interrompit. Il regardait derrière Laura. Il avait les yeux plissés et elle voyait bien qu'il cherchait à voir quelque chose. La table devient silencieuse. Laura regarda Zelenka qui la regarda à son tour. La militaire se retourna et constata qu'il n'y avait personne derrière elle, sauf une vitre qui donnait dehors.

- Rodney, tout va comme vous voulez? demanda-t-elle.

McKay ne répondit pas à sa question. Et continuait à regarder derrière elle. Rodney regardait en réalité le reflet dans la vitre. Ainsi il pouvait voir toutes les personnes qui venaient chercher leurs repas. Il s'était arrêté net lorsqu'il aperçut Elizabeth et John. Il avait trouvé le militaire particulièrement attentionné envers Elizabeth. Il était derrière elle et avait posé l'espace d'un instant sa main sur la hanche de la dirigeante afin de l'informer qu'elle pouvait avancer dans la file d'attente. Et la minute d'après, il lui avait murmuré quelque chose discrètement à l'oreille, ce qui avait fait sourire Elizabeth. Il se redressa, il ne les voyait plus et s'adressa à ses compagnons:

- Pardon?

- Non, laissez tomber. Répondit-elle, en adressant un regard exaspéré au tchèque.

- Vous croyez que Elizabeth et John sortent ensembles?

- Rodney! s'indigna Laura, ce ne sont pas vos affaires!

- Probable, dit Zelenka, il paraît que quelqu'un les ont vus sur un des balcons de la cité en train de s'embrasser.

- Radek! Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre vous aussi! s'étonna la jeune femme.

Radek haussa les épaules d'un air désolé.

- C'est moi qui les ai vu, dit une voix grave derrière eux.

- Ronon? s'étonna McKay.

- Je peux me joindre à vous?

- Oui, asseyez vous, dit-il.

Il prit place à côté de Laura.

- Dites-moi, pourquoi vous avez dit à tout le monde ce qui s'est passé?

- Non, j'ai rien dit, j'étais avec d'autres personnes quand nous les avons vus. C'est eux qui n'ont pas été discrets.

- Alors ils sont ensembles? demanda-t-il avec des yeux brillants.

- Vous, vous devriez arrêter d'épier les gens! dit Ronon.

Laura rit à la remarque de Ronon et Rodney lui fit une grimace.

- Je suis pratiquement sur qu'ils sont ensembles, continua Rodney. Disons à 99,99 .

- Qu'est-ce qui vous permet d'être aussi sur? demanda Laura, tout de même curieuse.

- Par exemple, y'a tout juste un instant, ils sont arrivés au mess, tous les deux.

- Et alors… attendez…Comment vous avez pu les voir, vous êtes assit dos à l'entrée du mess.

- Je les ai vu dans le reflet de la vitre, répondit-il simplement en désignant derrière Laura.

A cet instant Laura comprit la raison de l'absence de Rodney.

- Il a murmuré quelque chose à Elizabeth, qui a ensuite rit. Et en plus Ronon confirme ma théorie, puisqu'il les a vus…hum…s'embrasser.

- Rodney s'est transformé en expert des relations avec le sexe opposé, se moqua Laura. Moi aussi je les ai vu rentrer ensemble, mais je n'ai pas remarqué ce que vous avez vu, vous êtes plus perspicace qu'une femme!

Laura, Radek et Ronon éclatèrent de rire.

- Riez, riez, mais dans peu de temps nous nous retrouveront avec une réplique miniature de Sheppard, au pire.

Personne ne répliqua à cette remarque, la table était soudainement silencieuse. Rodney regarda tour à tour Laura et Ronon qui regardaient au dessus de lui. Le sang de Rodney ne fit qu'un tour et compris qu'il venait de faire une énorme gaffe. Il se retourna lentement.

- Vous vous joignez à nous? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix à John et à Elizabeth.

FIN


End file.
